


Acuerdos a distancia

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asanoya Week 2020, Español | Spanish, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Jealousy, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Social Media
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Desde el día en que se determinó a recorrer el mundo, Nishinoya ha sido consciente de que cualquier relación que tuviera sería a distancia; es así como ahora podría estar en el extremo opuesto del planeta mientras Asahi presentaba una nueva colección en Shibuya sin que eso significase problemas en su noviazgo. Aun así, hay algo que cree que estaría pasando sin importar cuántos kilómetros los separasen.AsaNoya Week 2020, Día 2: Celos/Relación falsa.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	Acuerdos a distancia

Desde el día en que se determinó a recorrer el mundo, Nishinoya ha sido consciente de que cualquier relación que tuviera sería a distancia; no podía arrastrar a alguien más a seguir su impredecible ritmo de vida a donde fuera. Por eso fue muy sencillo aceptar que, al final, Asahi sí decidiera irse a estudiar a Tokio. Ya estaba mentalizado para no ver a su pareja tan seguido, y si por el tiempo que le tomase reunir el dinero suficiente para empezar su viaje solo estarían un tren bala aparte, estaba más que bien.

Claro, estando acostumbrados a verse casi a diario, les costó unos meses a ambos adaptarse, pero su disposición a seguir adelante superó a cualquier dificultad que se les atravesase. Es así como ahora Nishinoya podría estar en el extremo opuesto del planeta mientras Asahi presentaba una nueva colección en Shibuya sin que eso significase problemas en su noviazgo. Eso sí, no puede mentir diciendo que no le importa no estar presenciando su crecimiento en la industria, mas esto vuelve más firme su promesa de asistir a la primera pasarela internacional a la que lo inviten, sea cual sea el país donde se dé; _por supuesto_ que alcanzará ese renombre, y _nada_ evitará que lo celebren a lo grande.

Aun así, hay algo que cree que estaría pasando sin importar cuántos kilómetros los separasen. No es nada muy serio, es solo que puede notar _muy bien_ el aumento progresivo de su popularidad en las redes sociales. No lo malentiendan, esa es otra cosa que ha dado por sentado que ocurriría por la fama que espera que obtenga; de hecho, le emociona cómo los números en su cuenta como diseñador se van haciendo más altos con una velocidad cada vez mayor, sobre todo cuando ha estado ahí desde su apertura, allá en sus días de aún estar en plena formación profesional. Está orgulloso de él, y esto apenas es una porción de cuánto lo estará en el futuro. Es solo que… ¿cómo ponerlo?

No le hace falta estar justo a su lado para percatarse de que no es solo la cantidad de seguidores y _Me gusta_ que recibe los que aumentan, sino también la confianza que se tiene en sí mismo. Es fantástico, ¿por cuánto ha estado deseando que se viera con mejores ojos? Es evidente en cómo se comunica, en los atrevimientos que se permite en sus diseños, en cuánto mejora su postura en fotos. _Las fotos_. Aunque todavía hay fallos en los que reaparece su aura «asesina» —solo está concentrado— que para él es genial mientras que a otros los asusta, Asahi ha ido ganando soltura al posar, incluso si es con otras personas, como sus modelos. Por ahí empieza el asunto.

Otra cosa que acordaron fue que mantendrían sus vidas privadas lejos de los medios, y con _vidas privadas_ se refieren a _relación amorosa_. Con que sus amigos y familiares lo supieran era suficiente; más adelante les tocaría a los demás enterarse. Es otro tema común al tratarse de personas que pueden volverse figuras públicas; tampoco piensa que Asahi se abra _demasiado_ ante desconocidos, de todos modos. Por una parte, es bastante cómodo no tener que lidiar con entrometidos ni con desubicados, por la otra… _he aquí el problema._

No puede evitar leer los comentarios de sus publicaciones, aun si sabe con qué se encontrará en muchas de ellas. Ahora que las cámaras le sientan de maravilla más a menudo, la gente es más consciente de su atractivo y no tanto de la rudeza accidental en sus facciones, por lo que hay más mensajes halagándolo —fabuloso— o preguntándose si tiene pareja — _grr_ —. Un puñado así de parte de admiradores no sería una molestia, más bien le subiría el orgullo de ser la persona especial de alguien codiciado; pero si ese mismo puñado sospecha que podría estar saliendo con quien sea más o menos recurrente en sus fotos, solo le dan ganas de poder negarlo con propiedad, con pruebas que prevengan futuros rumores.

Nunca pensó llegar a tener celos de esa manera. Él ni siquiera es de sentirse así; Asahi sigue sin darle motivos para ello, porque _sabe_ que lo máximo que hay entre quien sea el candidato del momento y su novio es amistad. ¿Que, como dicen, se verían lindos en caso de que fuera alguna de las modelos que han mencionado? Nishinoya opina que _lindos_ se queda muy corto, sí, ¡pero hasta ahí! Le provoca ir a Japón solo para tener una foto reciente de ambos para publicar, a ver si es que se les ocurre emparejarlos también _como deberían hacer_.

Está bien, puede que haya modelos más musas que el resto, mas servir de inspiración no significa romance. En sus inicios, diseñaba pensando en qué le quedaría bien a Shimizu o a Suga, que accedían a probarse lo que creara. ¿Alguno de ellos es o fue su pareja? _No_. Claro, también ha diseñado con él en mente y porta muy gustoso cada prenda, porque se ha quedado con todas, excepto las que ha confeccionado después de su última visita, ya que se niega a enviárselas; siempre que vuelve, su colección personal crece.

Sus celos no son más que un tonto sentimiento pasajero, así que no les da tanta importancia. Ha hablado de ellos con Asahi a modo de broma para no preocuparlo —tanto— y porque eso le ayuda a minimizarlos hasta convertirlos en la trivialidad que son. No le extraña que a su novio le dé pena cuando recibe comentarios de ese estilo, incluso desde antes de confirmar que un poco de mal le causan. Lo que sí le sorprende es lo que le cuenta en su siguiente videollamada.

— _Hey, quiero hablar de algo importante_ —avisa. No luce consternado, por lo que Nishinoya supone que debe emocionarse.

—¿Te aceptaron en alguna Semana de la Moda?

— _Ojalá fuera eso_ —lo ve contener una risa—, _pero sí es algo… hm, no sé exactamente cómo describirlo, dependerá de tu opinión. No es malo._

—Supongo que es una consulta, entonces —responde con un tono algo interrogativo.

— _Sí, eso es. Ah…_ —Le toma unos segundos ordenar las palabras—. _Como verás, creo que esta colección será uno de mis mayores éxitos hasta ahora y… bueno, sabes lo que eso significa._

—Sigo pensando en Semana de la Moda.

— _Vamos_ —suelta una risilla, él también—, _me refiero a la popularidad. —Por eso,_ pero se lo guarda para no interrumpir. Recuerda que se supone que es algo importante a lo que quiere llegar—. _Me quieren entrevistar para una revista._

—¡Pero si eso es genial! —Inhala con fuerza.

— _Espera. Lo que sucede es que me puse a pensar en lo que podrían preguntarme desde que me contactaron diciéndome eso._

—Eso es _tan_ tú. —Inicialmente, Asahi contesta rascándose la nuca con una leve sonrisa.

— _Leí entrevistas anteriores que han hecho a otros, así que a lo mejor solo serán cosas de mi trabajo, pero… no me quedo tranquilo ante la posibilidad de que toquen otros temas._

—Hm… —Extiende el sonido por unos instantes—. ¿Temes que pregunten de amor?

— _No me gustaría mentir al respecto… no, creo que ni siquiera podría hacerlo, solo que aún me da miedo dar la noticia entera. Sé que no es algo tan sorprendente en esta industria, pero…_

—No tienes que explicarte. —Le sonríe—. Desde siempre hemos sabido que no nos podemos arriesgar antes de que te hagas un buen lugar, por si acaso.

— _Siento hacerlo complicado._

—Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees?, pero tampoco tienes que disculparte por seguir tu vocación.

— _Es cierto. El punto es que quiero saber si estarías bien con que diga que tengo pareja, pero que quiero preservar su privacidad al no ser alguien de los medios._ —Nishinoya queda boquiabierto. Se pregunta si su rubor es lo suficientemente intenso para que se note en el video; no quiere apartar la mirada de Asahi para comprobarlo en la miniatura con su propia imagen—. _No es mentira, y creo que es suficiente mientras tanto, solo que necesito tu aprobación primero._ —Finaliza con una sonrisa nerviosa. Él también sonríe, pero contento.

—¡Claro que tienes mi aprobación! —Le muestra ambos pulgares en alto—. ¡Es perfecto!

— _Responderé eso, entonces._ —Lo ve soltar el aire, seguramente aliviado—. _Eso también frenaría_ los comentarios _. —_ El énfasis vuelve obvio a qué se refiere. Nishinoya no sabe si reír o festejar por adelantado—. _Todos ganamos._

—Mientras nadie se atribuya el puesto… —bromea.

— _¡Oh, por favor, no!_ —A pesar de arrugar el rostro, identifica ganas de reír también—. _Eso sí, si no me preguntan nada de eso, no sé si hacer un anuncio así de la nada sea buena idea. No sé cuál podría ser un buen momento._

—Sí, sería un poco raro que fuera de repente. —Lleva una mano al mentón—. Piénsalo si hace falta después de la entrevista, y dame la exclusiva si te lo preguntan. —Guiña un ojo.

— _Claro. De por sí, eres el primero en saber de la entrevista._

—Genial. —Sonríe en grande.

Aun sin fecha de caducidad establecida, el solo saber que se acerca el día en que podrán ponerle alto al origen de sus tontos celos hace que, poco a poco, sienta cómo van disminuyendo.


End file.
